Puppy Love
by Rojo-Conquistador
Summary: Will be rewritten and updated soon. Because I can't seem to abandon this... Dei-DeixTobi is love!


WGA: OK

**WGA: OK! It's been like since the Ming Dynasty that I wrote any fanfics and God I miss everyone so much especially Jen-chan! Well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. (sulks in emo corner)**

Act 1: Hey, Look What I Found!

_Tobi/Madara POV_

_I am who I am, Uchiha Madara. I am the true leader of Akatsuki and the most powerful Uchiha in history. Yet still I continue to hide behind a facade of the sweet, innocent little Tobi. No matter. As long as I can stay by __**his**__ side all the time, I have no regrets. _

_End of POV_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!" Tobi screamed at the top of his lungs.

The said blonde who just came out from his room, dropped every clay figurine he was holding. Who would have expected a shrill shriek from somebody so early in the morning? For Pete's sake it's only 6:00 am in the morning! If not for the fact that he spent weeks of back-breaking labor to mold those figurines to perfect shape he would just let go of the matter and make new ones. But no these were special. They were for…

'Sasori-dana's gifts!' he cried mentally.

In a split second he lost control of himself and his fist collided on Tobi's covered face. Bits of the orange mask falling to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're such a parasite,un!"

Deidara left without another word not noticing Tobi's bloody cheek. He was sitting against the wall letting blood the blood drip from his chin. He took of his mask and looked up in the ceiling.

"Zetsu-san can come out now. Don't worry Tobi's fine 'cause Tobi is a good boy!" he said with a fake cheery voice and smile.

"Tobi lets clean your wound ok? Yeah brat before we get the urge to eat you."

He let out a small but real smile this time. He quickly followed Zetsu to get his wound treated.

"Hurry up. Leader is looking for you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn him,un!"

Deidara slammed his coffee mug on the table without caring if some people were with him in the kitchen. He could feel the caffeine rushing throughout his system. Although

it makes him jumpy, coffee was still his number one anti-drug in the morning. He still wasn't over Sasori's death. Kisame was unnerved by the blonde's mood feeling the tension inside the kitchen.

"Ahem. Hey Deidara-san, Leader said to meet him in the main hall for your next mission briefing with Tobi. Where is he anyway?

"Tch! Don't know, don't care."

He sipped the last of his coffee and put his mug in the sink. Thoughts of him hurting Tobi earlier lingered in his mind. He turned on the tap water to wash his hands. At that moment he wished that flowing water would wash away his guilt.

'Sigh, I'll apologize. Curse you my conscience!'

He turned of the water and walked past Kisame to the main hall feeling calmer now than before.

"Mood swings… Hope Itachi's not that moody."

Somewhere in the Akatsuki base the red-eyed Uchiha sneezed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pein was waiting impatiently at the main hall. It was so damn early in the morning and he didn't have breakfast yet. Tapping his forefinger on his arm, he squinted his eyes when he heard his stomach growling.

'They better be making pancakes!'

Footsteps could be heard nearing his location. He sighed in relief as he finally saw the two people he called for.

"What the hell took you so long?"

He was openly ignored when he noticed Deidara and Tobi were talking between themselves. Being Pein, he was a self proclaimed eavesdropper. He was all ears.

"Look, I'm saying this only once, Tobi, so listen and listen well, un. I'm sorry I punched, you, ok?!"

Deidara looked away, blushing.

"That's okay Deidara-sempai. Tobi understand 'cause Tobi's a good boy!"

The blonde twitched at "that" catch phrase but nonetheless felt happy about being forgiven. He no longer had guilt eating away on his heart.

'That's okay Dei-chan. No matter what you do, I'll always forgive you,' Tobi mused to himself.

The both of them were brought back to reality when Pein called them out for their briefing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their instructions were simple. Find the "Scroll of Kages" from the Hidden Mist Village and go home. But noooooo! Tobi just had to jump off the clay bird they were riding. Well actually Deidara "accidentally" kicked him off the ride for annoying the hell out off him. He searched for the basketball head for two hours now and boy was he fuming. When he was told in the briefing that the forest they were passing was thick, it really was thick.

"When I find that idiot I'll shove all my clay up his ass and see what'll happen next, un!"

He collapsed on a tree branch because of chakra depletion. Riding his clay birds used up a lot of his chakra. There's nothing he could do but rest for now. He couldn't do anything but hope that Tobi was keeping himself out of trouble.

"That'll be the day………"

He fell asleep with the cool forest wind blowing through his tired body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ow…….He may look like a woman but man does he kick like that rouge pony I saw at Uncle Chuck's Country Farm last year."

Tobi groaned rubbing his ass to relieve his aching backside. He landed on his butt when he fell and it only hurt worse when he touched it.

"It would be better if I look for Deidera before it gets dark."

He started walking at one direction and leapt to the trees for a faster pace of searching through the forest. But he failed miserably to do so after a few minutes because of his injury. He settled down to just walking on the ground.

Walking made him thirsty at one point and his injury was not helping either. He sharpened his senses and used his hearing to observe his surroundings. A faint sound of flowing water and barking reached his ears. He walked as fast as his legs could carry him to the very direction. As he neared the river the sound of the water became louder like an overflowing dam and the barking became more desperate.

There at the rapids he saw a small white puppy clinging its paws on the rocks for safety. The current was rapidly pushing the poor creature to much dangerous waters. It began mewling instead of barking.

"I should leave the creature be."

He started to walk away but heard the mewling once more. At that moment he felt a bit of sympathy and went after it. He leaped across the rocks and grabbed the small animal before it could drown.

When he went back to dry land he was a bit wet himself. The puppy in his arms just looked at him thank fully with its big amethyst eyes.

"You're a lot of trouble aren't you?"

The animal licked his face (covered by his mask). He took of his scarf and wrapped it around the puppy.

"It would be better if I take you with me, ne?"

Unknown to him the puppy he was holding came from a supernatural origin. He just kept walking until he found the sleeping blonde on a tree branch. He was going to surprise him like how Tobi would usually do. He jumped on the tree branch to get closer.

"Deidara-sempai look what I found!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WGA: End of chapter. I'm so sleepy now. See ya guys soon!**


End file.
